KOLD BLOODED KOUPLE X: WORLDS KOLLIDE
by CryoManceR
Summary: It's MK vs DC in this 4th installment of the KBK series. Sub-Zero & Skarlet face their toughest challenges yet, in this all-out war between Mortal Kombat's favorite fighters & DC Comics greatest heroes! Memorable moments from the game as well as the upcoming Mortal Kombat X will be included in this action packed story. Fallen fighters are resurrected as new ones appear! WHO'S NEXT?
1. Chapter 1 The Merging

**KOLD BLOODED KOUPLE X:**

_**WORLDS KOLLIDE**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DC Universe<strong>_

_The Kryptonian Kal-El - the last son and sole survivor of his doomed planet Krypton - arrived on Earth as an infant, and grew to have powers and abilities beyond those of the mortal men he lived amongst. Known to the world as Clark Kent - a bumbling reporter who worked for the Daily Plant - and as Superman, his alter ego devoted to helping others that would eventually become Earth's greatest saviour._

_But he would not be the only one._

_Shortly after, heroes from all corners of the globe began emerging - seemingly out of nowhere and from the shadows to fight alongside Superman._

_There was Batman, a crime fighter who had toned his body to the peak of human physical and mental perfection, who also relied on gadgetry and advanced technology to dispatch his foes. When not suited up, he is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. _

_Wonder Woman, also known as Diana Prince, a fierce and powerful warrior of Amazonian heritage._

_Forensic Scientist Barry Allen, who had been struck by lightning through the window of his lab, bathed in chemicals and electricity which bestowed the powers of superhuman speeds to move, think, and react, on him._

_And Hal Jordan, a member of the Green Lantern Corps, who uses a green glowing power ring - given to him by a dying alien: Abin Sur - to conjure up anything his imagination chooses._

_There were countless gifted fighters all over Earth. Those who chose to protect it, and those who chose the opposite._

_As a group, the collection of the crime-fighting heroes were known as the Justice League._

_A large threat called Darkseid - a galactic despot hell-bent on destroying the city of Metropolis and invading Earth - was eventually defeated by Kal-El. However, while trying to escape through a Boom Tube, Darkseid was blasted by Superman's heat vision, causing it to destabilize and explode, seemingly killing the god once and for all. Unbeknownst to Kal-El, the simultaneous destruction of another powerful being by the name of Blaze in another dimension caused the two universes - and the two powerful entities - to merge, setting off a deadly chain of events…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MK Universe<strong>_

_Since the destruction of Blaze by their combined might, the Earthrealm warriors have not been the same. Bi-Han would have repeated nightmares, tremors, and flashbacks of his existence as the wraith: Noob Saibot. The terrifying ordeal would cause him to constantly wake in the middle of the night, disturbing his worrisome partner: Sareena._

_The Thunder God Raiden, continued his disagreement with the Elder Gods and could not seem to figure out the burning rage deep inside him. It was completely out of Lord Raiden's character, and the God of Thunder could not understand why it was so difficult to control. It was as if he wanted to destroy any and everything in his path. Lord Raiden often argued with the Elder Gods to try and convince them against resurrecting the fallen members of the Forces of Darkness, who had perished in the Battle of Armageddon._

_The God of Thunder had no patience in sitting through another lecture about balance. Raiden ultimately decided - in the grand scheme of things - that it was a small price to pay in order to see his comrades resurrected as well. So many pure hearted warriors had died, sacrificing their lives for a greater cause. They all deserved a second chance at life and would eventually be needed for what was about to come._

_Aside from the returning heroes, the Thunder God had taken in a new group of skilled fighters, some of whom were related or tied to the original Warriors of Earthrealm. Soon Jaclyn Cage would meet her big brother, as would Lisa, the youngest sibling of the Cryomancer brothers._

_The Kold Blooded Kouple - the Cryomancer Sub-Zero, and the Hemomancer Skarlet - had felt their powers increase gradually and dramatically since the defeat of Blaze. The Dragon Medallion had amplified Kuai Liang's power uncontrollably, forcing him to remove the dangerous amulet and store it for safe keeping. In addition to the immense strength Skarlet gained through the large influx of blood at the Battle of Armageddon, she now felt an outside presence granting her even more power, making her feel near-invincible. However, there was one weakness she did have._

_Another life-altering event for the Hemomancer and Cryomancer was at hand, as Skarlet was now carrying her partner's child. Only she and Lord Raiden knew of the coming apocalypse - courtesy of the Elder Gods - and it was then that Skarlet decided that it was time to finally deliver the news to Sub-Zero, as life would soon prove to be much more unpredictable for them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MK Universe - Earthrealm - Lin Kuei Palace<strong>_

**Sub-Zero himself froze still once Skarlet had dropped the news to him that she was carrying his child.**

"Kuai? Are you…alright…?" The Hemomancer asked.

The Cryomancer remained still, with his wide blue eyes unblinking.

"Hey…look at me…" Skarlet said, touching the side of his face, causing him to finally snap back to the present and refocus his attention on her. The Hemomancer decided that she had given her love enough time to process the information. Or, that her own nerves had finally overwhelmed her. "I am going to have your child, Kuai. I need to know what you are feeling right now."

"Uh, yes… forgive me…" Sub-Zero replied. All the training that consumed most of his life still could not prepare the cold warrior for the news he had just received. The thought of starting a family had never entered his mind. A smile slowly broke out across his stone cold face. "That is…incredible! How?! How is this…possible?! I have so many questions! When?! I- I-"

Skarlet instantly beamed as she was awash with relief. The Hemomancer was glad to see that her partner was taking the news well as she was unsure of how Kuai Liang would react. She then silenced him by placing her right index finger on his lips.

"Shhhh. Slow down, Kuai. I will explain everything to you. It's okay… We don't need to rush. We have lots of time."

"Did I do…something…wrong…?" Sub-Zero asked, trying to figure out if he unintentionally caused something he should not have.

"No. You didn't. My body…works…in mysterious ways. I do have the power to control the blood inside me to… allow…or not allow things to happen. Do you understand?"

The Cryomancer slowly nodded his head. "I…believe so."

"Kuai, I intentionally allowed this to happen. What, with all the fighting, bloodshed, and chaos, I realized that we only get one chance at life and it could end at any moment. So I decided that at this stage in our lives, it was time to do something special… I apologize for not including you in the decision making process."

"There is nothing to forgive, my love. You do not ever have to apologize to me. How far along are you… Are we?" Sub-Zero corrected himself.

Skarlet shrugged her bright red lips. "About…three months? Give or take. It is still somewhat early. That is why I am not showing yet and was able to hide it from you."

"How long have you known?"

"Since day one."

"Why keep something so important from me for that long?"

Skarlet looked down. "I…was just not ready to tell you yet…"

"I understand…"

"Are you upset?"

"I can never be upset with you." Sub-Zero said, lifting his love's chin up so that he could place a soft kiss on her strawberry lips.

Skarlet's smile shined bright before it slowly faded. She realized that she would also have to eventually deliver the bad news to Sub-Zero.

"There's something else I have to tell you. Not all I have to say today will be pleasant."

"After what you have just told me, there is nothing that can hamper my mood."

"Well then, you had better sit down. I am sorry to have to tell you this but…"

Skarlet explained in great detail about what the Elder Gods had told her and Lord Raiden. If Sub-Zero was worried about the coming apocalypse, he wasn't showing it. The cold warrior kept his stare on the floor, rubbing his chin as the Hemomancer continued to pile on the information.

As soon as Skarlet was finished, Sub-Zero stood up from the concrete bench he was sitting on.

"I must consult with Bi-Han. If a war is coming, then the Lin Kuei must be ready."

"Kuai, wait. Why does there have to be a war? Can we not just avoid a confrontation with these…otherworld beings? What if we can work together with them to find a way to solve this issue and restore our universes? The Elder Gods stated that if we destroy-"

"And what if these otherworld warriors do not want peace? We all must be ready to defend ourselves if they choose to be hostile. And from what the Elder Gods have told you, they seem to be far more powerful and dangerous than what we have encountered before. I will not stand by and wait for another Armageddon to break loose. I will fiercely defend my clan and family, and will gladly give up my life for them."

Skarlet sighed while simultaneously slumping her shoulders and blinking once slowly. She kept her grey eyes steady on her soul mate's and knew that there was nothing she could say to make him change his mind.

Sub-Zero himself sighed, before walking over and placing his arms around his love and embracing her tightly. "Forgive me. I just want to do what is right. What any noble man and warrior would do for his family. Besides, there is one more I must defend with my life…" he said, before letting go and rubbing Skarlet's abdomen with his icy-cold hand.

The Hemomancer gave a small giggle while her belly quivered. "Hmm. Tickles. I think he or she likes that."

Sub-Zero smiled. "Then he or she will love what they have to look forward to." he said, referring to his lifestyle as Lin Kuei Grandmaster and the Cryokinetic abilities that the baby would soon inherit. "I am just concerned for you and our child's safety. Nothing else. I do not want anything to happen to either of you. I would not be able to live with myself if anything ever-"

Skarlet once again placed a finger over her lover's lips. "Kuai, stop. Nothing is going to happen. All of us are going to be just fine. I promise." she said, before slowly bringing her face up to meet his and kissing him passionately. The Hemomancer always had an excellent way of completely making Sub-Zero's issues disappear.

* * *

><p>Bi-Han could not seem to focus mentally or physically. The darkness that once consumed him was slowly crawling it's way back into his life. The nightmares, the tremors, and disturbed sleeping patterns were beginning to take it's toll on the Elder Sub-Zero. So much so, that Bi-Han himself was afraid to enter meditation to remedy his distress. The fear of transforming into Noob Saibot once again and turning on his friends and clan mates was something that haunted Bi-Han, especially now that Sareena was firmly entrenched in his life.<p>

The Elder Sub-Zero continued to stare at himself through the mirror. _Who are you? What's happening to me? What's happening to us? _he asked himself. Bi-Han was afraid that the voices in his head would start getting louder. If only he found the courage to meditate, Bi-Han was certain he could channel the negative energy and refocus it into something more powerful. He had not yet spoken to Kuai Liang about his concern and was coming to the conclusion that the time to do so was soon.

Sareena entered the chamber she had shared with Bi-Han. Although he was no where to be found, she was sure that the elder Cryomancer was still in there.

"Bi-Han? Kuai Liang and Skarlet have something important they want to discuss. They would like to speak to us together… Bi-Han?"

The Demoness called out again. For once in her life she was genuinely afraid. Her partner had been acting very strange the past few months and she could not quite explain it.

Anytime Sareena pried with the intention of helping, she would be brushed away by a very grumpy Bi-Han. The Demoness felt helpless. She did not want the unpredictable behaviour of her lover to cause a rift between them, but she was certain that Bi-Han needed help. Perhaps Kuai Liang or Lord Raiden would be the only ones that could.

Sareena crept around the corner of the large chamber and peeked into the restroom.

There Bi-Han was, silent and still, staring straight into the mirror with dark eyes. The Elder Sub-Zero appeared to have lost much sleep.

"Bi-Han? Are you alright, hon?" The Demoness asked.

"I do not know what's happening to me. I feel… different. I have not felt like myself at all since the death of Blaze… I wonder if that must have something to do with this." the Elder Sub-Zero replied, finally turning around to face her. She walked right up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"I am here for you. To help and be with you for anything. And if it's not me, then someone can. Whatever it is you are going through, we will get through this."

Bi-Han nodded. "I know. I just need some time to figure things out."

Sareena nodded as well. "Okay."

"So what is it? What's going on?"

Kuai Liang and Skarlet state that they need to speak with us.

"Alright. Let us go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cathedral Rooftop<strong>_

Lord Raiden continued to stare up at the sky and could already see what everyone could not.

"It has already gotten much worse…" the Thunder God said to no one in particular.

Jaclyn Cage and Lisa Liang looked on in disbelief. They had never seen their mentor act this way before.

Jaclyn was about to whisper some smart-ass remark to the female Cryomancer - much like her older brother Johnny would - before Raiden brought his attention back down to them.

"Stay here. I will return shortly. I must see the Elder Gods. They are preparing to resurrect the fallen warriors… including your brother, Jaclyn..." The God of Thunder stated, looking at the young female with piercing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Before her jaw could drop, Lord Raiden raised an arm up to the sky and disappeared in a flash of blue lightning.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DC Universe - City of Metropolis<strong>_

Superman felt awkward. There was no Kryptonite in sight, yet he felt weaker. The Man of Steel slowly lowered himself to ground level from the sky, staring at his palms as if he were searching for something…perhaps an answer. It caught Wonder Woman's attention.

"Kal, what is it?" she asked.

"I- I don't know. I feel…strange…like the power and strength in my body has been drained."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up next: CHAPTER TWO - OLD FRIENDS RETURN<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading. Feel free to suggest, review, or comment.

If you have not read the previous entries in this series, then I suggest you do so because obviously not much will make sense. (Be warned I was only starting out when I first typed them out and made MANY mistakes. Still do :)

A few things to expect in this story and notes to help better understand what direction I am taking this.

- I opted to have Blaze fusing with Darkseid from the DC Universe instead of Shao Kahn, as I feel that Blaze is more powerful. (Dark Blaze)

- In this story, both the Justice League and the Forces of Light defeated Darkseid and Blaze in their respective universes simultaneously, causing the universe-rip and merger of the two beings.

- Sub-Zero and Skarlet's relationship will face it's biggest test(s) ever.

- I will include elements/characters from Mortal Kombat X to intermix with this story as soon as I found out more about the game. D'Vorah, Cassie Cage, Kotal Kahn and Ferra/Torr will be included.

- All MK fighters resurrected by the Elder Gods will receive power upgrades to put them on par with some of the DC heroes.

- The Earthrealm Warriors who perished at the hands of Sindel in the MK9 story mode will be resurrected to once again join the Forces of Light. ( Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Jade, Kitana, Nightwolf, and Smoke).

- Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kung Lao will all return to fight for good as well, although the relationship between Liu Kang and Raiden will be different.

- The Kamidogu will be involved.

- The relationships between Superman/Wonder Woman, Jade/Smoke, Batman/Catwoman, Skarlet/Ermac (? Ooops, did I spill that?) Liu Kang/Kitana will be explored.

The story may start off slow, but will soon pick up once central key points are established. The action scenes will definitely pick up and some memorable moments from the MK vs. DC universe game will make its way in with my twist on it.

- Characters who have the power to teleport will find that their ability may not work to their advantage, as that is how I'll get the characters from both dimensions to encounter one another. For example, if Scorpion were planning to teleport to meet Sub-Zero, he will instead teleport to face Superman due to the strange merging of the universes.

- Scorpion will become the Elder God champion at some point in this story to do their bidding. (Inspired by Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Deception game ending)

- Noob Saibot's Mortal Kombat Armageddon game ending inspired what is happening to Bi-Han in this story.

**- **Picture all the DC heroes in their INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US attire, and MK fighters Raiden, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero, (and which ever original characters make it in the MKX roster) in their Mortal Kombat X costumes.

Prepare for a war unlike anything I have ever written before.

Thanks again for reading!

**WHO'S NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2 Unimaginable Pain

_**SKARLET'S NARRATIVE**_

_**Things are much worse than the Elder Gods had predicted…and I partly blamed them for that…**_

_It's been years since I last saw him. Sub-Zero. My love. My life. Everything that I lived and breathed for has vanished without a trace. Lord Raiden appeared and ripped Bi-Han and Kuai Liang - from Sareena and I - to assist in combating Earthrealm's new threats. I haven't heard anything about him from anyone ever since. Not even from that bastard of a Thunder God. The next time I see Raiden, he better have answers for me or he will have to answer to my blades. _

_I assumed the leadership of the Lin Kuei to help deal with the depression I am suffering from losing both Sub-Zero and our child. Even if Kuai Liang were here with me I still do not think he would ever forgive me for what I did. _

_I don't care if he blames me, I just want him back…_

_I am so sorry my love… _

_But I could not just let you die… _

_The powerful and mysterious warriors from another dimension showed up just as the Elder Gods had predicted. Through an unfortunate series of misunderstandings, confusion and fear, a battle on a smaller scale started before the __**real war **__began._

_A fortress of crystal and ice accompanied by a powerful being - that goes by the identity of Superman - appeared seemingly out of nowhere just outside the Lin Kuei city gates. _

_Sub-Zero demanded - against my pleas - for me to stay behind while he stepped out to confront this warrior alone. Bi-Han was in no shape to accompany his brother as the remnants of the wraith Noob Saibot began to creep back into his life, partially transforming him._

_After a not-so-subtle introduction, a fight broke out between Superman and Kuai Liang. Had it not been for his determination and mysterious increase in power, my lover surely would have been destroyed by the hands and abilities of this powerful being. Sub-Zero was able to subdue and encase Superman in a block of ice after a brutal battle. The outcome was a testament to the unmatched and intense training we ninjas endure to be able to manipulate situations with insurmountable odds._

_I thought it was over._

_That's when she showed up. The "Wonder Woman" flying in to Superman's aid. She was an ally to his of some sort._

_And that's when everything went downhill and changed my life forever. I still remember the sound of her voice. I still remember her asking Kuai Liang what he had done, to identify himself and surrender like he was some criminal who had just slaughtered an entire nation. Of course, Sub-Zero would answer the only way a noble warrior who was protecting his family would; by stating that he did not know the meaning of surrender and asking her for a fight - even though he was already weakened from his battle with Superman._

_I already knew where this was heading. There was no way I would stand by and watch this Wonder Woman kill my soul mate; Even if he told me not to intervene by any cost - including his own life. In that moment I did not care. I didn't even care if I was carrying a child, my warrior mentality kicked in and I was going to defend my husband and die with him._

_Wonder Woman overtook a weakened Sub- Zero and I leapt into the fight and struck her with every inch of strength that I had. I'm sure she felt it because she struck me back in kind. "Wow this girl __**can **__**hit**__" I thought. _

_We fought hard. We fought viciously, like any two well trained female fighters would. I ignored Sub-Zero's screams for us to stop. I wanted this bitch's blood and I wanted it quick. We fought to a stand still until I reached behind me and slowly drew out my blades. Wonder Witch brought out a golden rope of some sort which me chuckle internally._

_Our fight intensified until she delivered a crushing blow to my midsection. Normally, I would've been able to shrug off an attack of that level but for some reason, I felt the life drain out of me. I knew instantly what had happened. I placed a hand over my belly and struggled to stand. I felt crippled._

_I could also still remember the primal scream Kuai Liang let out as he ran towards me and held me in his arms._

_I expected a look of triumph on Wonder Woman's face and expected her to deal a finishing blow to both of us, but the look she had was not what I was expecting. She wore the look of deep concern and sorrow. It was as if she somehow knew what she had just done._

_I felt blood leave me. My child was no longer there._

_Sareena and members of the Lin Kuei finally arrived at the scene. Sareena tended to Sub-Zero and I while the other Lin Kuei members surrounded Wonder Woman and the frozen Superman. Kuai Liang ordered his clan to stand down while the Amazon Princess broke Superman free from the block of ice. _

_I felt death all over again. Not because of a physical injury, but because of what Sub-Zero and I had lost. I knew deep down how difficult it was for him to show restraint and discipline in front of his clan, but never once did he let a single frozen tear escape from his eyes. _

_Instead, he gave me a look of which was more than a thousand words could ever say. He and the Lin Kuei assisted me back to the palace as Sareena spoke with our new visitors. _

_Suddenly our enemies became our newest and closest allies. While I was being nursed back to health, Lord Raiden appeared and explained everything in great detail to us. On top of our domestic issues, the resurrection of all the warriors - who perished in the battle of Armageddon by the Elder Gods - caused an uprising by Shinnok from the Netherrealm. _

_The Fallen Elder God's invasion of Earthrealm - which is already in a state of inter-dimensional flux - has been ravaged by war. The powerful beings from the other dimension who call themselves the Justice League have been very instrumental in the battle against Lord Shinnok and his army of Netherrealm forces._

_The battle still continues to this day._

_I will never forget the last look Sub-Zero gave me as I lay on my recovery bed. I reached out my hand for him to grab it, but he just stood up silently, gave me one last look - a powerful look - that seemed to blame me for our loss, before joining Lord Raiden along with Bi-Han, Superman, Wonder Woman and Sareena to wage war. They teleported in a fury of the Thunder God's signature white light and just like that, I was left alone… to lead the clan my husband rebuilt._

_We did not even get to say goodbye, and my tears have not stopped flowing ever since._

_That was all years ago…_

_ So many events have happened since that moment…both good and bad. The return of our friends…the return of our enemies… and the emergence new ones._

_Major Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage now have what Sub-Zero and I should've… a child. A daughter who has grown into a beautiful young warrior of her own. She, along with Jacqui, Jax's daughter, Kenshi's son: Takeda, and Kung Jin, Kung Lao's younger cousin have joined in the fight. _

_And from what my clan members tell me, Kotal Kahn and his followers: Erron Black, D'Vorah, Ferra and Torr are causing quite a disturbance in Outworld with their own vendetta against Mileena's army._

_But I have heard nothing about Sub-Zero. I know in my heart that my love is not dead. I can still feel his presence. He is out there. Somewhere. And I will find him._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Skarlet heard a knock on her chamber door.

"Lady Skarlet?" she heard a muffled voice say. It was one of her clan members.

"I'll be right out." the Hemomancer replied, as she opened her eyes and stood up from her meditation.

Skarlet walked over and yanked the heavy door open to a blue and black ninja who was already bowing. After so many years, the Hemomancer thought she would have been used to it by now.

"Yes?" she answered in a serious and flat tone, asserting her authority. The years of pain and loss had developed her into a more mature and strong leader.

"Forgive me, Grandmaster. But the clan have surrounded and apprehended a group of intruders."

"Intruders? I'll be right out."

Skarlet secured her combat attire on and sheathed her swords behind her. As soon as she left her chamber, she was immediately flanked by multiple clan members as she strode outside and down the palace steps to confront the group.

"I know who they are." The Hemomancer stated to her clan upon placing her steel grey eyes on the band of fighters.

"Takashi Takeda. Jacqueline Briggs. Kung Jin… you are not welcome here."

The young blonde lady of the group spoke up first.

"Skarlet…let's talk…"

"Now somebody wants to talk. For years I have asked any _and_ everybody the whereabouts of Sub-Zero or even just a clue to where he might be. I have received nothing but silence. Unless you have answers, you might as well leave. You have no business being here."

"Actually I do. And if you help me, I may be able to help you find what you are looking for."

Skarlet paused as she contemplated Cassie Cage's offer.

"Hmm. Cassandra, I assume your parents do not know that you are here?"

"No. You already know what they would say and do. Now let's get to business."


	3. Chapter 3 Tell Me

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Skarlet glared her eyes ever so slightly at Cassie Cage's offer. **_

"You are in no position to be _giving me _orders young woman…" The Hemomancer stated to the young Sergeant with authority.

"Please Grandmaster Skarlet. My parents always spoke highly of you and Sub-Zero. Perhaps if you would come with us and at least talk to my father, he may have some insight as to where he might-"

"Talking. Always his first choice." Skarlet interrupted

"Okay…Let's try pummelling. Now!" Kung Jin shouted, as he and the other Special Force warriors engaged the Lin Kuei.

"Wait…!" Cassie yelled, holding her arms up, trying to stop the chaos before it could begin, but she was too late. Skarlet was already swooping in with an arm swipe.

Cassie managed to the duck the Hemomancer's initial attack, but was caught off guard by the female Grandmaster's swift and quick follow-up. After a brief scuffle, Skarlet managed to toss the young Cage, who barrel-rolled and whipped her gun out to point it at her opponent.

Within the blink of an eye, Skarlet shot out one of her Kunai Blades, knocking the pistol from Cassie's hand.

"Cassandra Cage. You lead this group, but they do not follow. What would your mother say?" she taunted.

"She would tell me to take you down." the young Sergeant replied, as she dove in for an attack.

After what seemed like an easy few minutes in which saw Skarlet defeat each of the four young warriors - Cassie, Jacqueline, Takeda and Kung Jin - one after the other handily, the time came for their _real talk._

The Lin Kuei had the young group on their knees, and hands bounded behind them.

Skarlet slowly paced back and forth in front of them, holding her hands behind her back, as if she were about to address a group of prisoners. She looked down on each of the warriors one by one, staring them in the eye as she passed, before pausing in front of Cassie first. "You are more like your mother than you think." Skarlet said, before continuing on to Takeda. "You are not your father. Not yet." she declared to Kenshi's son. The Hemomancer then moved towards Jacqui. "Do not judge yourself harshly, Specialist Briggs." she told Jax's daughter, receiving a nasty glare in response before finally settling on Kung Jin. The young Archer spoke out first.

"What awesome one-liner do you have for me? Hot-shot bitch."

Kung Jin was rewarded with a pause, a dead stare, and a slow head shake from Skarlet. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster was not amused. "False bravado does not suit you." she replied, walking away from the group.

"Great come back…" Kung Jin whispered to Cassie.

"Would you shut up!" the young Sergeant replied, nudging the Archer hard with her elbow.

"Got a new plan, Cage?"

"You could have followed the old one, Jin!" Jacqui shot at him."

Skarlet spoke up. "Now, what is it that you came here to tell me before foolishly trying to force your will upon my clan and I?"

"We need your assistance. My parents, Lord Raiden and the others seek your help."

"Lord Raiden…When I sent for his help in finding Sub-Zero, I received nothing in return. Now he needs my help? After taking everything away from me?"

"Then if not for Raiden, help Earthrealm. Join us and we can all stop this war together… and find Sub-Zero. You have a better chance of locating him with us than staying here all cooped-up in this cold mountain."

Skarlet smirked behind her red mask. She already knew well in advance what was going on. "Perhaps. Or I could just have you all executed for trespassing…"

"You're gonna catch hell if you kill us…" Cassie replied.

"Yes. I suppose so… Cut them loose." The Grandmaster ordered, trying hard not to chuckle.

In an instant, a blue and black clad Lin Kuei member swiftly sliced off each of the young warriors' binds.

"That worked…?" The young Cage girl quipped, in a mix of surprise, confusion and relief.

The group then heard a whistle, and saw Cassie's father Johnny waving from atop the Lin Kuei palace steps.

"What? This was all a… a…" Jacqui started to say.

"A training exercise... And I do not appreciate the lie about your parents not knowing you were here. Do not fear your opponents, but _respect them_." Skarlet finished.

Cassie shook her head. "Damn it. I Shoulda seen it…"

"You and your friends show much promise Cassandra Cage. But until you function as one… you will fall short." The Hemomancer stated, before turning towards the Elder Cage. "It's been a long time, Johnny…"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that. Thanks for agreeing to this deal on such short notice." he replied.

"Deal?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. I made a deal with Skarlet here not too long ago that if she would agree to put you and your crew through a tough training exercise than I would do everything in my power to help her find Sub-Zero." her Father explained, before refocusing her attention on Skarlet. He then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. Are you alright? Are you ready to join us?"

"I'm fine, Johnny… Thank you for reaching out to me when no one else did. I have been ready for a long time. My clan is also ready to assist whenever called upon."

"Great. Let's head out and rendezvous with the others."

* * *

><p>Aboard the Jet, the young group of Special Forces dwelled on their defeat at the hands of Skarlet.<p>

"Your Lin Kuei shredded us." Cassie said to Skarlet, before placing her guns in a locker.

"I would be very concerned if it were the other way around. Sub-Zero and Bi-Han worked very hard to rebuild the clan. It would be disheartening for me to know that the new Lin Kuei they re-established was not capable of effective combat."

Johnny spoke up. "C'mon guys. You're all winners in my book." Just then, his communicator went off. "New orders. From General Blade. Priority One: Outworlders here in Earthrealm."

"An invasion?" Takeda asked.

"Can't be…" Jacqui said.

"You're not afraid are you, Mister Cage?"

"Outworlders… I can handle… Sonya? That's a different story."

"How has she been? You two aren't still…?" Skarlet asked.

"It's complicated." Johnny replied.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it…"

The Jet landed at the Special Forces Command Center.

Johnny's group walked off the large aircraft and regrouped with the rest of the Earthrealm fighters. Skarlet looked around as she saw troops rushing around, soldiers unpacking supplies and other military personnel hard at work. In the distance, she saw Lord Raiden standing with Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Li Mei, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman all around a meeting table.

Skarlet immediately rushed towards the Thunder God before grabbing and shaking him by his uniform.

"You! Where have you been, Raiden?! I have sent messengers many times calling for you or your words, And you have not responded in years!" the Hemomancer spat, not caring that the others were looking.

"Skarlet…please…let me explain…" the Thunder God replied.

Sonya stepped in, pulling and trying to restrain the enraged Hemomancer. "Clam down, Skarlet. You need to stop. Just listen!"

"You bastard! I will have your head! Sub-Zero and I have stuck by your side since day one! We have fought and bled for you…And this is how you repay me? By disappearing in my hour of need?"

Kenshi and Wonder Woman assisted in separating Skarlet from Lord Raiden.

"Skarlet please. I apologize for my absence but there are more important things at hand. Hear me out."

"You know there is nothing more important to me than the one man I need..." she replied, starting to break. "I have suffered the worst loss of my life and you took Sub-Zero from me when I needed him the most! Now you don't know where he is?"

"I will tell you all I know. First you must calm yourself." the Thunder God replied, before signalling to Kenshi and Sonya to let Skarlet go.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, the Hemomancer finally exhaled. "Alright… I'll listen…" she said, taking another few deep breaths to fully regain her composure.

Lord Raiden turned to Sonya. "I will take Skarlet aside while you discuss with Li Mei the events that have taken place in Outworld." he said, before glancing at the Hemomancer and walking off. "Come with me…"

Skarlet followed suit as the others looked on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews and Suggestions are welcome. I appreciate your thoughts! For those of you that follow and review, a thousand THANK YOUs to you all!**

**You are my motivation for continuing.**


	4. Chapter 4 Let you go

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord Raiden spoke as he led Skarlet out of the Central Command tent and towards another, across the busy grounds.<strong>_

"Forgive me once more for my absence. I just…could not figure out a way to tell you what I have to say…even up until now…"

Skarlet felt her heart sank. "Please Lord Raiden. If Sub-Zero is dead do not hesitate to tell me… I cannot bear another minute of this." the Hemomancer said trembling, steeling herself for news she feared the most.

The Thunder God sighed.

"I am afraid it is much more complicated. Sub-Zero is suffering a fate worse than death itself…" he said.

Skarlet's bright grey eyes widened considerably. "Kuai Liang suffering a fate worse than death?! Please tell me you are lying Lord Raiden…!" she replied. Tears welling at the edges of her eyes.

"I am afraid not. Years ago, when I arrived at the Lin Kuei Temple and requested for Sub-Zero and Bi-Han's allegiance to wage war against Shinnok and Quan Chi, I found both men to be _only half _of what I expected. Kuai Liang, due to just suffering the loss you two endured and not being in the right state of mind, and the mysteriousness surrounding Bi-Han's health. Nevertheless, they were two important soldiers in the war against overwhelming threats..."

Skartlet was nodding her head. "I understand…What happened to Bi-Han?"

"I offered to cure him in the Jinsei chamber in return for fighting at Earthrealm's side once more. A regret I have is not cleansing him in the first place before heading into battle. He ultimately suffered the same fate as his brother. The scenario we most feared came to pass. Noob Saibot was once again taking over his body. Luckily, due to Bi-Han's strength of character he was able to stave off complete transformation, however it left him vulnerable." Raiden continued.

"Vulnerable to what? And you still haven't explained what happened to Kuai Liang!"

"Mind control."

The Hemomancer gasped. "What? Mind control…? No… it can't be… But how?"

"Unfortunately, when the Elder Gods restored all who were lost in the Battle of Armageddon, they restored our enemies from the Netherrealm as well. Bi-Han, along with Kuai Liang, Sareena, Superman and Wonder Woman, accompanied me in confronting Shinnok and Quan Chi. Superman was able to subdue Shinnok with his abilities, and I trapped the Fallen Elder God using his own amulet against him. That amulet is now in Mileena's possession in Outworld and she is using it to rebel against emperor Kotal Kahn's rule. With Kuai Liang and Bi-Han in vulnerable positions, it left them open to Quan Chi's mind control… Which the sorcerer took full advantage of…"

Skarlet palmed her face in deep distress. "That blasted sorcerer. I will have every last drop of his blood on my body… So Sub-Zero and Bi-Han are now serving Quan Chi?" she asked, hoping the Thunder God had a better ending to his story.

"Yes. They helped the sorcerer escape by defending him in battle."

"I cannot imagine what I am hearing…"

Lord Raiden then lead Skarlet into another Command tent, which was smaller and more private. The Thunder God then offered the Hemomancer to sit at a large open table while he began to pour tea.

Lord Raiden placed a hot cup down in front of Skarlet as he continued to talk.

"I had never seen Sub-Zero so emotionally detached and absent minded. His laser-like focus is second to none when he is not distracted. But before our confrontation with Shinnok, I may have helped increase his distraction by introducing him to someone who he nor Bi-Han had any idea of their existence…"

"Who?" Skarlet asked as she took a sip.

Just then, a young black haired female with bright blue eyes entered the tent with a surprised expression on her pretty face. She looked strangely familiar.

"Ah. Perfect timing." Lord Raiden said, as he walked over and welcomed the woman.

Skarlet stood up and could not take her eyes off the beautiful girl.

"Skarlet, I would like you to meet Lisa… Lisa Liang… Kuai Liang and Bi-Han's younger sister…she is one of my pupils and also a defender of Earthrealm…" Lord Raiden said, introducing the somewhat related women. "I must get in contact with Hanzo Hasashi. I'll leave you two get to know one another. There is much to catch up on…"

And with that, the Thunder God turned and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Central Command Center<strong>_

"Kenshi, continue with Li Mei. I am going to the refugee camp before Kano finds a way to get out. Cassie take your team and confirm with Kotal if Li Mei's story is true. Superman if you would kindly assist and accompany my daughter's team into Outworld?" Sonya Blade asked.

"Certainly. The team will be in the safest of hands if things go awry." the Kryptonian answered.

"I have no doubt of that. However I also want them to complete their mission on their own. Only interfere if absolutely necessary. I would truly appreciate it if you acted as their Trump Card."

"Our mission will be completed with minimal to no trouble. I am certain Kotal Kahn will be very cooperative with any information we need from him, should I intervene."

"We don't need this big blue goof watching over us like some babysitter!" Cassie protested.

"Cassie watch it!" Sonya scolded. "I apologize Superman, my daughter still requires more lessons in manners much like her father…"

Johnny Cage scoffed.

"It's quite alright Ms. Blade. It will take more than words and bullets to harm me." Superman said with a confident smile.

Batman spoke up. "I will stay and use my tech to secure the perimeters and nearby cities. If anything crosses over from another realm uninvited, it _will be dealt with…_" the Dark Knight said in serious tone.

"I will assist you and check up on Flash in the meantime." Green Lantern offered, referring to the lightning-quick, scarlet speedster currently dealing with Netherrealm leftovers in Earthrealm.

"I work better alone." Batman replied.

"Yeah, but I make things way cooler." Hal countered.

"If you get in my way Hal, you'll find that the beasts from Netherrealm and I will have something in common."

"Like what Bruce? Creepy looking cowls?"

Batman ignored Green Lantern's last statement as Sonya cleared her throat.

"Wonder Woman would you kindly assist me here at the Command Centre in case I need _real _muscle?" the General asked.

"It would be my honour…" The Amazonian replied.

"Alright then. I'll update Lord Raiden and Skarlet once they return. Let's get to it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The two ladies stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity…<strong>_

Skarlet spoke up first. "Sister? I apologize. I never knew Kuai Liang had a younger sibling."

Lisa smiled.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. So you're Skarlet. It's great that I finally get to meet you. I heard so much about you. You are even more beautiful than Kuai Liang described you."

Skarlet bit her lower lip and tried not to blush from behind her red mask.

"I can see that your family is genetically blessed. I miss your brother dearly. How did your brothers react to the news upon meeting you?" she asked.

"Pretty much the same way you did, although they were not quite themselves when I first met them. Raiden said that he was going to help both of them deal with what they were going through. It was still such a huge honour and blessing that I got to see them briefly. I was born shortly after my brothers were taken from my family and trained by the Lin Kuei… My mother hardly spoke about them. It hurt her too much."

"I see…Do you possess the same powers as they do?"

"Yes. At first I wasn't able to control it, however Lord Raiden trained me how to harness and wield my powers." Lisa said, demonstrating what she learned. She formed a mystical ball of ice energy and swirled her hands around it softly, changing it's shape.

"Incredible. It's been a long time since I've seen a Cryomancer display it's power…" Skarlet said, looking depressed as she was reminded of when Sub-Zero used to form roses of ice just for her. Lisa disengaged her energy at the sight of what it was doing to her new found friend.

"I am sorry for your loss. Unfortunately, the first time I met my brothers also ended up being the last time I saw them. Kuai especially appeared somewhat unhappy. They both seem very disciplined and stoic, and although I hardly knew them, I could definitely tell something was off…"

"Did your brother tell you what happened between us?"

"Yes. Once again I am deeply sorry for what happened. It affects me too. I could've been an aunt to a nephew or niece… "

Skarlet took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, doing her best to stay strong in the moment and not completely fall apart. Lisa immediately changed the subject.

"Surprisingly, In the short amount of time that my brothers and I had to interact, we got to know very much about each other. I also got to meet Sareena. She's an incredible woman and very dedicated to Bi-Han. Just like you were- just like _are _to Kuai Liang…" Lisa corrected herself.

"Young Lisa. You just met me. How could you possibly make that judgement? You probably do not know of my history and origin."

"Actually I do. Lord Raiden filled me in with a _long _history lesson before I even met my brothers…And judging by the last few minutes of our conversation, I can already see why my brother was so devoted to you."

"In all honesty, he and I were not seeing eye-to-eye before we parted ways. The last moment we saw each other still haunts me to this day. The look he gave me…the silence…it was powerful and overwhelming. Almost to the point where I felt that he hated me for my decision."

"Whoa, whoa…let's not go that far. Kuai Liang may have been upset, but he could _never hate you_. After explaining to me what had happened, he felt terrible and was very hard on himself for the way he acted and left you."

Skarlet sighed. "Why…? Why did this have to happen? I curse the stars for letting what has happened…not just to me, but to all of us…" she said, looking down and away.

Lisa placed a hand on Skarlet's shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself…You have to stay strong and keep fighting. Just like Sareena."

The Hemomancer immediately perked up upon hearing the Demoness' name. "Sareena… Where is she now? Is she okay?" she asked.

"After Bi-Han and Kuai Liang helped Quan Chi escape into the Netherrealm, Sareena followed them there. She has been fighting to save them ever since and will never give up. I do not know of her current status. I hope she is okay…"

"Then the Netherrealm is where I need to be. I must join her as soon as I can, and together we will return with both of your brothers and restore them. Your home is now with us... With the Lin Kuei, Lisa Liang."

"That is a great honour. Thank you Skarlet. I am proud to call you my sister."

"As am I…"

"I have something for you." Lisa said, reaching into her back pocket. The young female cryomancer then pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "Kuai Liang entrusted me to deliver this to you at all costs. He figured we would eventually cross paths and meet. I haven't read it, and I imagine it's for your eyes only."

Skarlet immediately felt the weight of the paper in her hand as her heart began to race. It definitely felt like it carried Sub-Zero's presence.

"Thank you, Lisa. This message means a lot more to me than anyone can possibly know. I have waited an eternity for this." she replied with a nervous grin, holding up the paper.

Lisa bowed her head slightly and smiled sweetly. "I'll leave you alone and give you some time." she said, turning to exit the military tent before pausing and turning back once more. "…Oh and Skarlet, Kuai Liang seemed very…hesitant… when he handed that to me…He made it seem as if he weren't coming back. Like he somehow knew something bad was about to happen…I pray my feelings to be incorrect… I hope it contains exactly what you want to read."

Skarlet gave a single nod in return before unfolding the note as Lisa left.

_**Sub-Zero's letter.**_

_Skarlet my love…_

_An infinite amount of apologies could not atone for my actions and weakness that I have shown to you in your hour of need._

_I have dishonoured you, myself and our family by leaving the way I did…_

_I do not deserve your forgiveness._

_The only thing I do deserve is a punishment worse than death, for death would be a mercy for the way I am feeling at this moment._

_It seems that only when we are happy that the universe must send great misfortune our way to disrupt what we have… Maybe we are not meant to be together… Perhaps it's better this way…_

_Skarlet…perfection is an understatement when it comes to describing who you are._

_Love is not a word powerful enough to describe the emotion and affection I have for you. _

_Memories of the way you look, smell and feel are enough to carry me through an eternity in the Netherrealm._

_In this moment, I wish I could travel back to be at your side. To hold you, to touch you, to love and comfort you…_

_However I am no longer worthy to stand beside you after what I have done. Losing our child and seeing you in pain is a battle I could never train or prepare for… I failed you…I failed us…_

_I write this letter to insist that you move on. I wish for your happiness. I pray that you succeed in all paths of your life. You are the strongest soul that I know. No other has completed a journey more complex than yours._

_You have become far more than what you were created for._

_You are free. Should I die, survive or worse, do not come after me. Do not seek me out any longer._

_Although this is the greatest pain I have suffered in my life next to the loss we shared, I am writing this to finally let you go. To stop hurting you… Goodbye my love…_

Upon reading the last line, Skarlet closed her eyes tight as a single tear drop fell, and landed on the very paper she held.


End file.
